


Late Nights, Early Mornings

by WhatMoreIsThereToSay



Category: History (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Flirting, LITERALLY, M/M, Mistaken Identity, One Night Stands, Smut, So much flirting, kyungjeong - Freeform, smut for days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatMoreIsThereToSay/pseuds/WhatMoreIsThereToSay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungil can't keep his hands to himself, but Yijeong doesn't seem to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights, Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya everybody, so this is told in two alternating parts.   
> If it's in italics, it's last night.   
> If it's not in italics, it's this morning.   
> I really really really hope it's not confusing....  
> <3

 

Kyungil wakes up to the feeling of someone next to him, moving around. He feels the person wiggle and turn so that their face presses against his chest. He moves too, moves his arms to shift the person to a more comfortable position, just a bit to the left. Then he falls right back to sleep.

 

~~~~~

_ “You’re suddenly so shy? What, strangers usually get mad when you grab them in public? That’s the normal thing to do.” The guy grabbed Kyungil’s hands, moving them right back to where they had been just seconds before, right on his ass.  _

 

_ “I swear, I swear to God I thought you were somebody else.” His apologies fell on deaf ears. The guy didn’t seem to care at all. _

 

_ “Oh, so you’re here with someone?” Kyungil paused then shook his head, and the guy raised an eyebrow. “Hmm, okay I can roll with that. Platonic affection. ‘Skinship,’ right?” _

 

_ It wasn’t often that Kyungil was at a loss for words, but not only did he have nothing to say; he simply did not know what to do with the guy standing before him, wiggling his ass expectantly. _

 

_ “It’s okay, you can touch.”  _

 

~~~~~

The next time Kyungil wakes up, he is alone. He rubs his eyes, runs fingers through his hair. He’s starting to talk himself into getting out of bed when the bathroom door opens and Kyungil finally gets a good look at the guy from last night. 

 

Short, small-- those things Kyungil remembers. Everything else, Kyungil lets himself soak in by shamelessly staring-- that messy hair, his big eyes, and gorgeous lips.

 

He doesn't look like Jaeho at all. This guy has a similar height to Kyungil’s roommate, but their hair and build and practically every feature does not match in the slightest. It was a joke between the two roommates, that one of Kyungil’s giant hands was bigger than Jaeho’s entire ass so Kyungil would always grab Jaeho’s ass “to measure.” When Kyungil spotted him, facing the other way across the room, he shamelessly grabbed two handfuls of his ass. Thankfully, not-Jaeho was into it, thought the whole thing was pretty funny.

 

“G’ morning, sorry did I wake you up?” he asks, and Kyungil wracks his brain for a name.

 

“No, but if I blame it on you do I get an apology kiss?” That smile, Kyungil definitely remembers that smile.

 

~~~~~

_ Yijeong. Kyungil breathed the name into the space between them and Yijeong smiled. The music was loud enough that they had to lean in close to hear each other and they were both tipsy enough that they did so easily. _

 

_ “It’s nice to put a name to an ass right? Since you’re already so well acquainted with mine?” Kyungil let his eyes fall closed, a smirk playing across his lips. The case of mistaken identity had come back into their conversation so many times and Kyungil just wasn’t used to pursuing men who did so much teasing. Every time he tried to tease back, Yijeong called his bluff. _

 

_ “You just keep bringing it up because you want me to do it again.”  _

 

_ Yijeong raised an eyebrow, leaning in even further. “I gave you a second chance and you left me unsatisfied. What do you expect? Do I need to give you a third?” _

 

_ Kyungil opened his mouth to respond but Yijeong beat him to it, saying, “On second thought, I think I want retribution for the invasion of privacy. Turn around, it’s my turn to fondle your ass.”  _

 

~~~~~

“No need for deception,” Yijeong purrs, crawling back into bed. “Ask and you shall receive.”

 

Yijeong plants himself right in Kyungil’s lap like he belongs there, fingers tugging at Kyungil’s hair as they kiss. Yijeong feels broad hands on his thighs, sliding slowly towards his hips. As Yijeong’s fingers tighten, the other moans softly and large hands-- familiar hands-- take hold of Yijeong’s ass, squeezing it firmly. 

 

“Making up for leaving me unsatisfied last night?” Yijeong teased as Kyungil dropped his lips to suck a bruise right on Yijeong’s collarbone.

 

“Excuse me, you seemed pretty damn satisfied by the end of the night.”

 

“You’re right on all counts but one,” Yijeong says, moaning softly as his hands play with Kyungil’s hair. “You kept me up until morning.”

 

~~~~~

_ After letting Yijeong grab his ass, Kyungil crowded the smaller man’s space even more. They kept talking, flirting. Kyungil played with the hem of Yijeong’s shirt, found any reason to touch the younger-- nudging his shoulder, over-exaggerating how forcefully another party goer knocked into him.  _

 

_ And then Yijeong finished his drink and Kyungil decided to see if he could taste the whiskey on Yijeong’s tongue, catching his chin and pressing their lips together. Yijeong was eager to let Kyungil take what he wanted, nipping at Kyungil’s bottom lip as he pulled away-- pliant but rough.  _

 

_ “If you keep doing that I’m going to get attached.” Yijeong gave him a cheeky smile, leaning back in for another.  _

 

_ Kyungil’s hand slid to the back of Yijeong’s neck, pressing his body closer this time. One of Yijeong’s hands tightened in Kyungil’s shirt while the other ghosted over the fabric of Kyungil’s jeans. He tasted sweet, his tongue definitely whiskey-coated, and Kyungil decided he wanted more.  _

 

_ “Come home with me.”  _

 

~~~~~

“Is this okay?” 

 

Kyungil hums, removing his lips from Yijeong’s collarbone and admiring his work. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

 

Yijeong giggles, hands coming loose from Kyungil’s hair and dropping to rest on those broad shoulders instead. “Because I’m your drunk one night stand. Guys aren’t usually looking for a morning make out session before they kick me to the curb.”

 

In one swift motion, Yijeong finds himself being lowered into his back underneath Kyungil. “Then you must be sleeping with the wrong kind of men, darling.”

 

He giggles again, pulling Kyungil’s lips back onto his. 

 

_ ~~~~~ _

_ “Fuck,” Kyungil muttered for the millionth time, glancing at Yijeong leaned over the center console. The younger man had one hand up Kyungil’s shirt, lips busy sucking a bruise on Kyungil’s shoulder where he’d pulled aside Kyungil’s collar.  _

 

_ “Are we almost there?” Yijeong whined, biting at Kyungil’s earlobe softly.  _

 

_ “Not fucking soon enough,” Kyungil mumbled, fisting a hand in Yijeong’s hair and pulling him in for a kiss as soon as they hit a red light. “But you’ve got to behave yourself, baby. Be patient.” _

 

_ Yijeong whined again and Kyungil caught his hand as it slid higher still on Kyungil’s thigh. The drive only lasted about five minutes, but you’d never be able to tell that by the dash they made up to Kyungil’s apartment.  _

 

_ ~~~~~ _

“You up for another round?”

 

“I am if you are.” Kyungil nudges Yijeong’s legs apart with his knee, trails his lips down the middle of Yijeong’s chest. “I didn’t get to appreciate how amazing your body is nearly as much as I’d like to.” 

 

“Always a tease, aren’t--” his words are cut off by a gasp when Kyungil’s teeth graze his left nipple. 

 

“Don’t lie, you love my mouth.” 

 

“I won’t deny that, but right now I kind of want your cock instead if that’s okay with you.” Kyungil laughs, continuing to press kisses down Yijeong’s body. 

 

“Beggars can’t be choosers.” 

 

Yijeong almost asks ‘do you see me begging,’ but he has a good feeling the answer will be yes pretty soon. Instead, he reaches over to the table next to Kyungil’s bed and grabs the bottle of lube they used last night, shoving it into Kyungil’s hands.

 

“Do that some other time, right now I want you to fuck me.”

 

Kyungil moves back up Yijeong’s body, pressing him into the bed and spreading his legs wider. He proceeds to reduce the younger to a moaning, begging mess. 

 

~~~~~

_ “God, you’re so fucking gorgeous.” Kyungil moaned into Yijeong’s ear, feeling fingernails digging into his shoulders. “You feel so good, baby.” _

 

_ Yijeong whimpered, pressing back against Kyungil as he slowly fucks into Yijeong. _

 

_ “Louder,” Kyungil encouraged, snapping his hips forward.  _

 

_ “Fuck!” Yijeong dropped his head back and Kyungil grinned, falling into a steady rhythm and kissing Yijeong’s bared neck. “K-Kyungil, fuck. Faster, you asshole.”   _

 

~~~~~

Yijeong likes praise, and luckily Kyungil is full of it. Lips press hot against Yijeong’s ear as Kyungil takes his time this morning. Wide palms pin Yijeong’s hips to the bed, giving Kyungil has total control-- and Yijeong feeds off of it. He tries to get closer any way he can, arching his back and wrapping a leg around Kyungil’s waist, but the elder is relentless. 

 

He lets Yijeong hear every moan, every hitch of his breath at the feeling of Yijeong around him. Kyungil finds out quickly that he can draw more desperate noises out of Yijeong if he whispers sweet words to him. 

 

“You’re doing so good, you open up so nice for me, angel. You make such pretty sounds.” 

 

He kisses and bites and moves in just the right way, and Yijeong unravels. 

 

~~~~~

_ Yijeong came loud and quick, biting into Kyungil’s shoulder, which turned into planting open-mouthed kisses along Kyungil’s jaw as they came down from the high. Kyungil eased away, kissing Yijeong before moving to clean up. Yijeong momentarily considered doing a ‘draw me like one of your French girls’ pose, but instead he hopped off the bed and walked over to Kyungil’s bathroom. _

 

_ “I want to take a shower,” he said, and Kyungil wrinkled his nose. _

 

_ “Take one in the morning and I’ll join you.” he countered, grabbing a towel and running it under some water. “When we’re both completely sober and I don’t have to worry about you slipping and dying in my tub.” _

 

_ Yijeong pouted. “I could still slip and die sober,” he argued, but took the towel from Kyungil and cleaned himself anyway.  _

 

_ “Yes but if you slip in the morning I’ll be there to catch you, and then nobody dies.” _

 

_ Yijeong giggled as Kyungil led him back to the bedroom, tossing the towel on the nightstand. “You make a good argument. It’s a deal.” _

 

~~~~~

Kyungil rolls them over, crudely wiping Yijeong’s come off both of their chests so they can lounge a bit longer. They both stink of sex and sweat and maybe alcohol as well, but a shower is already on the agenda. For now, Yijeong has a thigh draped over Kyungil’s hip and his head is cradled under Kyungil’s chin-- he’s perfectly content to stay.

 

Kyungil strokes his fingers through Yijeong’s hair, eyes closed as he says, “I like you.”

 

Yijeong’s laugh vibrates against Kyungil’s sternum. “I’m glad, you’re not so bad yourself hyung.”

 

“We should do this again sometime,” he continues, and Yijeong shifts to look him in the eyes. 

 

“Hmm, well you might have to buy me dinner first,” the younger teases, and Kyungil nods. 

 

“Of course.”

 

A smirk plays across Yijeong’s features and Kyungil finds himself returning the expression, already recognizing the look in Yijeong’s eyes. 

 

“Or if you’re up for another round now, maybe…”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, let me know!!
> 
> Special thanks to [Syubnugget](http://archiveofourown.org/users/syubnugget) and [TheyCallMePabo](http://theycallmepabo.tumblr.com) for all their help and wonderful, beautiful editing skills, ily
> 
> Come find me on [ Tumblr ](http://yijeong-you-little-shit.tumblr.com)


End file.
